Usuário Discussão:Pebolim
Editar E então Diovos, porque você não está mais editando essa Wiki? Faz dias que você não edita nenhuma página se quer! Legal Puxa Diovos, muito obrigado! Você ajudou muito! Como é que você fez isso? Me ensina! Obrigado pela ajuda Diovos! Bom trabalho! Fotos Olá Diovos, eu não sei como, já tentei fazer algumas edições na página principal que não fosse as fotos. Parece que o Adjouble2 conseguiu fazer isso, qualquer coisa fale com ele. Sem Logo Oi Diovos, é o TheMatheusoares! Eu queria saber de onde você consegue aquelas fotos em HD de Phineas e Ferb sem o logo do Disney Channel HD? Edição Afortunada Você sabe o que quer dizer aquela medalha: Edição Afortunada que você ganhou? O que você fez?﻿ Assine Assina os comentários, senão não sei pra quem responder! (Eu tive muita sorte, eu fiz a milásima edição de toda a wiki e ganhei essa medalha) O Que é Isso? Oi Diovos, era eu, o TheMatheusoares que fez essa pergunta! Então, eu quero saber o que é essa milásima edição afortunada!﻿ O que quer dizer isso! Mensagem enviada por: TheMatheusoares Não Sei Oi Diovos, é o TheMatheusoares! Não sei, eu acho que ele chutou, porque no Brasil (infelizmente) eles não anunciam a data de estréia, e não faz anúncios do próximo episódio que vai estreiar, como nos EUA! Ah, e aproveitando, eu gostaria de te fazer uma pergunta: como você baixa os episódios de Phineas e Ferb em inglês no iTunes? Você baixa no do Brasil ou no dos Estados Unidos? Porque precisa pagar em dólares se for no dos EUA!﻿ 3ª Temporada Oi Diovos, eu só editei a partir de "Candace está Desconectada" pois já que tinha 23/06 e 30/06 eu apenas fiz colocar o resto (Chutei), mas parece que essa não é a data certa pois faz tempo que não anunciam novos. Ajdouble2 Imagens Oi Diovos, como você fez os personagens das fotos que você postou na sua página se movimentarem? TheMatheusoares﻿ Página Principal Oi Diovos, olha, eu acho que agente não devia copiar tudo da Wiki Americana não acha? Eu sei que fica legal, mas não precisa copiar tudo. Eu queria pelo menos colocar pelo menos "Slider" na página, pois aquela "Apresentação de Slides" é pequena. Vamos ver se conseguimos. TheMatheusoares Edição de slides na página principal Olá Diovos, é o PeF001. Eu queria te agradecer por fazer aquela edição de slides na página principal. Isso fez com que essa Wiki ficasse mais bonita assim como a americana. Valeu! PeF001. Olá Diovos, valeu pela edição desses quadors da página principal, onde está escrito lugares e outros. Se não fosse por você eu acho que nós nunca poderiamos ter isso nessa Wiki. Ficou bem paricido com a America, Latina e as outras. A única coisa que falta é por aquele quadro do lado onde fala das Wikis de outros países,e tornar essa mais famosa do que a antiga. Pra eu entrar nessa eu sempre entro primeiro na Wiki antiga, pois o Google não apresenta essa Wiki na busca. PeF001 Slider Oi Diovos, muito obrigado por ter colocado o slider na página primcipal! Como voce conseguiu? Eu tentava colocar fotos mas não conseguia! Mas desde já, obrigado! TheMatheusoares Obrigado ﻿Obrigado pela ajuda! Olha, talvez o ADSD possa estreiar esse dia, ou um pouco depois, mas vamos esperar! Você viu que a galeria do "O Verão é Pra Você" tem um monte de imagem agora? Eu tirei fotos do episódio, graças aos seus vídeos. Obrigado por postar, e ainda não acabou, vai ter mais ou menos, umas 500. TheMatheusoares Quadradinhos Oi Diovos, eu fiz a predefinição dos quadradinhos, eu fiz um teste com o de 80px na categoria personagens e deu certo, mas pra esses, as imagens tem que ser avatares. Aquelas outras imagens que você adicionou são pra esses quadradinhos? TheMatheusoares Já Fiz! Eu já fiz o de 120px, confira nas predefinições! Você que vai colocar na home? TheMatheusoares Promo ADSD em PT-BR ﻿Diovos, acabei de ver no Youtube, um promo de ADSD em PT-BR. É só digitar lá o nome do filme, vai em data de inclusão, e clica em hoje, e você verá. Eu iria fazer o download para postar o logotipo em português, mas tem o logo do Explora Downloads (o nome do usuário). Você sabe fazer ou conhece algum programa que possa fazer tirar? TheMatheusoares Estréia do Fime Vi que voçê levantou uma hipótese que o filme iria ser lançado dia 05 também, mas não irá. Aqui está o esquema *Trilha Sonora do Filme (10 de Agosto) *Dvd do Filme (14 de Setembro) *Estréia do Filme (No meio dessas datas) *E Novos Takes Dois! Isso são as datas de estréia do Brasil! E vi um pequeno trailer dublado durante o zapping zone! Valeu! Oi, obrigado por adicionar os quadradinhos. Agora que eu vi que a conta do ArthurShowChannel foi deletada. Foi porque ele postava séries da Nickelodeon como iCarly e mesmo postando ao contrário, ainda tem direitos autoriais. Mas temos que tomar cuidado também com Phineas e Ferb, porque é da Disney. Acho que é melhor eu colocar os direitos reservados a ela nos vídeos. É, vamos proteger. TheMatheusoares Imagem ADSD ﻿Obrigado por postar o logo em PT. Mas mesmo assim, vou colocar nos meus vídeos, e é melhor você tomar cuidado também, pois ainda não tem o logo dos canais nos seus vídeos. Fica esperto! TheMatheusoares Legal! Eu vi, ficou legal! Obrigado por estar fazendo isso pela Wiki! :) TheMatheusoares Wiki Antiga ﻿Oi Diovos, eu também reparei a muito tempo que só a antiga que aparece no google, e essa não. Olha, não sei se ele vai querer excluir. E é claro que a gente pode chamar ele para editar aqui, mas acho que ele não vai editar muito, pois ele quase nem edita a wiki antiga, e será que ele entende português do Brasil? Mas pra falar sério, aquela Wiki tá parada, desde Quarta-feira, a ultima edição foi dele. Eu queria aprender a substituir o W que fica ao lado do link, com o logo de P&F ao lado do link dessa Wiki, e mudar o nome dela, pois está: "Wiki Phineas & Ferb", e seria bom "Phineas & Ferb Wiki". Játentei de tudo, mas não achei. Você pode me ajudar? TheMatheusoares Imagens Oi Diovos, o que você vai fazer com esses símbolos que você adicionou agora? TheMatheusoares Que Medalha? Que Medalha você pôs? Ó, quando você passar o mouse no seu avatar, vai aparecer "Mude o avatar". Vai lá e muda o horário para o do Brasil porque nas mensagem que você escreve, o horário aparece 3 horas adiantado. TheMatheusoares Ah! Ah,agora eu entendi! Obrigado por adicionar! Como é que se faz? Você já reparou que nas galerias da Wiki americana, as imagens tem muito espaço, que não tem nada do lado direito, como imagens, add página, etc. Eu descobri que é uma predefinição chamada: "ClearAll", que em português é "Limpar Tudo". Eu criei essa predefinição, mas não sei o que colocar dentro, pois lá, é uma explicação. Eu te juro que tentei de tudo, mas não consegui. Você pode tentar? Eu agradeço por tudo o que você já fez. TheMatheusoares Chat quickly! Hi Diovos, nice to know you! Please turn on the chat in , I can contact you quickly about the merge! ••• Xiao Qiao ♥ leave a message ♥ 01h35min de 4 de julho de 2011 (UTC) Editar nas Duas Wikis Olá Diovos é o PeF001, Xiao Qiao também pediu para eu fazer isso. Mas como na Wiki americana só existe 1 de Phineas e Ferb, tirando a Fanon, e nós somos os moderadores dessa daqui, assim temos vários privilégios que na outra não temos. Pois eu vou continuar fazendo as minhas edições só dessa daqui, exeto se ouver algum vandalismo na outra. Obrigado pela novidade do Chat essa Wiki tá muito parecida com a Americana. PeF001. Toma Mais Cuidado! Ô Diovos, você viu que a conta da AyislandLeen foi excluída? A Disney tá bloqueando muitos canais que tem conteúdo dela! Toma mais cuidado com os seus vídeos porque não tem logo! TheMatheusoares Mesclagem Diovos, tem certeza de que isso é seguro? Porque a Xiao Qiao está pensando em fazer isso em todas as Wikis? Tá! Valeu! Você já perecebeu que as barras das categorias das Wikis americanas "Characters, episodes, songs") são diferentes daqui? E que a barra da Atividade Recente também é?Será que pra isso, tem que usar o "Criador de Designs"? TheMatheusoares Estou Boa idéia. Estou de acordo! Talvez aceitem Mensagem Você mandou essa mensagem para a equipe da Wiki né? Não precisa mais argumento, a mensagem já está boa! Mas será que a Wiki pode deletar uma Wiki sem a permissão do administrador? Isso não se pode negar. Você mandou em inglês? Que eu saiba, mensagens assim tem que ser em inglês! Você vai editar alguma coisa agora? Diovos, aquele tamanho da imagem do logo do ADSD em PT, não deu para o slider, tem como fazer um tamanho menor, igual aqueles das imagens dos quadradinhos? Diovos, eu acho que hoje éum dia de azar pra mim! Já desliguei, reinicei o PC algumas vezes, e o chat continua dando erro! E logo agora que o PeF001 e o Tyler estão online! :( ! Já aconteceu isso com você? TheMatheusoares Episódios Oi Diovos, eu não sei, porque não tô assistindo muito o Disney Channel agora. Mas mesmo assim, vou confeiri pra você. TheMatheusoares Deletar a Wiki Oi Diovos, obrigado pelo que você fez! Aquela Wiki tem que ser deletada mesmo, já teve vandalismo, os usuários estão inativos, principalmente o administrador! E se excluírem, a gente pode renomear "Wiki Phineas e Ferb" para "Phineas e Ferb Wiki". Mas eles não respondam, agente fala com eles e nenhuma resposta! Mas vamos aguardar! TheMatheusoares Wiki logo thumb|256px Hi Diovos, you have revert Matheus's version logo, please download this logo and change it, this is a high quality image in .png file Wiki PeF logo file High quality You can see the different! My logo do not contain the white background, this is true .png file! ••• Xiao Qiao ♥'☎ leave a message ☎'♥ 02h05min de 13 de julho de 2011 (UTC) This is Phineas and Ferb Across 2nd Dimesion movie logo! ••• Xiao Qiao ♥'☎ leave a message ☎'♥ 02h12min de 13 de julho de 2011 (UTC) Fotos dos Dubladores Brasileiros Oi Diovos! Muito obrigado por ter adicionado essas fotos! Onde você achou? TheMatheusoares 21h30min de 15 de julho de 2011 (UTC)﻿ Chat, Chat, Chat! Nem preciso dizer né?﻿ TheMatheusoares 22h53min de 16 de julho de 2011 (UTC)